goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Once and Again (Episode List)
Once and Again is an British-American-German television series that aired on ABC: American Broadcasting Company (GoAnimate in Real Life) from October 12, 1999 to April 29, 2002. It depicts the family of a single mother and her romance with a single father. It was created by Marshall Herskovitz and Edward Zwick, the same team that created thirtysomething and produced My So-Called Life. Unlike any reason on The Curiosity Company, Once and Again focused on total of 63 episodes for 3 seasons who worked hard on the Columbia TriStar Television logo. Production Companies The Bedford Falls Company Touchstone Television Distributor * Buena Vista Television Aspect Ratios 480i/720p (4:3 SDTV/16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel ABC (American Broadcasting Company) Length 60 minutes Season 1 (1999-2000) #Episode 1: Pilot (Boy Meets Girl) - September 21, 1999 Written by: Marshall Herskowitz and Edward Zwick, Directed by: Marshall Herskowitz #Episode 2: The Past is Prologue - September 28, 1999 Written by: Marshall Herskowitz, Donald Margulies and Edward Zwick, Directed by: Patrick Norris and Claudia Weill #Episode 3: A Dream Deferred - October 5, 1999 Written by: Jan Oxenberg, Directed by: Scott Winant #Episode 4: There Be Dragons - October 12, 1999 Written by: Liberty Godshall, Directed by: Robert Lieberman #Episode 5: Let's Spend the Night Together - October 19, 1999 Written by: Marshall Herskowitz and Edward Zwick, Directed by: Marshall Herskowitz #Episode 6: Thanksgiving - October 26, 1999 Written by: Donald Margulies, Directed by: Claudia Weill #Episode 7: The Scarlet Letter Jacket - November 2, 1999 Written by: Marshall Herskowitz and Edward Zwick, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 8: Liars and Other Strangers - November 9, 1999 Written by: Winnie Holzman, Directed by: Ron Lagomarsino #Episode 9: Where There's Smoke - November 16, 1999 Written by: Michael Weller, Directed by: Edward Zwick #Episode 10: The Gingerbread House - November 23, 1999 Written by: Pamela Gray and Winnie Holzman, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 11: The Ex-Files - December 7, 1999 Written by: Winnie Holzman, Directed by: Robert Allan Black #Episode 12: Outside Hearts - December 21, 1999 Written by: Alex Junge, Directed by: Todd Field #Episode 13: Mediation - January 24, 2000 Written by: Pamela Gray, Directed by: Peter Horton #Episode 14: Sneaky Feelings - January 31, 2000 Written by: Daniel Paige and Sue Paige, Directed by: Claudia Weill #Episode 15: The Mystery Dance - February 7, 2000 Written by: Daniel Paige and Sue Paige, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 16: Daddy's Girl - February 14, 2000 Written by: Liberty Godshall, Directed by: Barnet Kellman #Episode 17: Unfinished Business - March 6, 2000 Written by: Marshall Herskowitz and Edward Zwick, Directed by: Edward Zwick #Episode 18: Strangers and Brothers - March 13, 2000 Written by: Richard Kramer, Directed by: Marshall Herskowitz #Episode 19: Cat-in-Hat - April 3, 2000 Written by: Michael Weller, Directed by: Claudia Weill #Episode 20: My Brilliant Career - April 10, 2000 Written by: Jan Oxenberg, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 21: Letting Go - April 17, 2000 Written by: Alexa Junge, Directed by: Peter Horton #Episode 22: A Door, About to Open – April 24, 2000 Written by: Winnie Holzman, Directed by: Dan Lerner Season 2 (2000-2001) #Episode 1 (23): Wake Up Little Susie - October 24, 2000 Written by: Marshall Herskowitz and Edward Zwick, Directed by: Marshall Herskowitz #Episode 2 (24): Ozymandias 2.0 - October 31, 2000 Written by: Joseph Dougherty, Directed by: Michael Engler #Episode 3 (25): Feast or Famine - November 7, 2000 Written by: Marshall Herskowitz and Edward Zwick, Directed by: Claudia Weill #Episode 4 (26): I Can't Stand Up for Falling Down - November 14, 2000 Written by: Daniel Paige and Sue Paige, Directed by: Peter Horton #Episode 5 (27): Booklovers - November 21, 2000 Written by: Winnie Holzman, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 6 (28): Food for Thought - November 28, 2000 Written by: Marshall Herskowitz and Edward Zwick, Directed by: Edward Zwick #Episode 7 (29): Scribbling Rivalry - December 5, 2000 Written by: Lynn Siefert, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 8 (30): Life Out of Balance - December 19, 2000 Written by: Liberty Godshall, Directed by: James Eckhouse #Episode 9 (31): Learner's Permit - January 17, 2001 Written by: Jan Oxenberg, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 10 (32): Love's Laborers Lost - January 24, 2001 Written by: Emily Whitesell, Directed by: Michael Engler #Episode 11 (33): Thieves Like Us - February 7, 2001 Written by: Winnie Holzman, Directed by: Claudia Weill #Episode 12 (34): Suspicion - February 14, 2001 Written by: Liberty Godshall, DireThe Other End of the Telescopected by: James Eckhouse #Episode 13 (35): Edifice Wrecked - March 7, 2001 Written by: Winnie Holzman, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 14 (36): The Other End of the Telescope - March 14, 2001 Written by: Daniel Paige and Sue Paige, Directed by: Robert Berlinger #Episode 15 (37): Standing Room Only - March 21, 2001 Written by: Jan Oxenberg, Directed by: Arlene Sanford #Episode 16 (38): Aaron's Getting Better - March 28, 2001 Written by: Richard Kramer, Directed by: James Kramer #Episode 17 (39): Forgive Us Our Trespasses - April 4, 2001 Written by: Winnie Holzman and Lynn Siefert, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 18 (40): Best of Enemies - April 11, 2001 Written by: Emily Whitesell, Directed by: Barnet Kellman #Episode 19 (41): Moving On - April 18, 2001 Written by: Daniel Paige and Sue Paige, Directed by: Kenneth D. Collins #Episode 20 (42): The Second Time Around - April 25, 2001 Written by: Winnie Holzman, Directed by: Dan Lerner Season 3 (2001-2002) #Episode 1 (43): Armageddon - September 28, 2001 Written by: Marshall Herskowitz and Edward Zwick, Directed by: Marshall Herskowitz #Episode 2 (44): Won't Someone Please Help George Bailey Tonight? - October 5, 2001 Written by: Liberty Godshall, Marshall Herskowitz and Edward Zwick, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 3 (45): Busted - October 12, 2001 Written by: Marshall Herskowitz and Edward Zwick, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 4 (46): The Awful Truth - October 19, 2001 Written by: Winnie Holzman, Directed by: Michael Engler #Episode 5 (47): Kind of Blue - October 26, 2001 Written by: Richard Kramer, Directed by: Peter Horton #Episode 6 (48): Acting Out - November 2, 2001 Written by: Daniel Paige and Sue Paige, Directed by: Michael Engler #Episode 7 (49): Destiny Turns on the Radio - November 9, 2001 Written by: Winnie Holzman, Directed by: Kenneth D. Collins #Episode 8 (50): Jake and the Women - November 16, 2001 Written by: Daniel Paige and Sue Paige, Directed by: Mark Piznarski #Episode 9 (51): Chaos Theory - November 23, 2001 Written by: Liberty Godshall, Directed by: James Eckhouse #Episode 10 (52): The Sex Show - November 30, 2001 Written by: Emily Whitesell, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 11 (53): Pictures - December 7, 2001 Written by: Alexa Junge, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 12 (54): Tough Love - December 14, 2001 Written by: Maggie Friedman, Directed by: James Kramer #Episode 13 (55): Taking Sides - January 4, 2002 Written by: David Schulner, Directed by: Mark Piznarski #Episode 14 (56): Gardenia - January 11, 2002 Written by: Richard Kramer, Directed by: Edward Zwick #Episode 15 (57): Falling in Place - March 4, 2002 Written by: Daniel Paige and Sue Paige, Directed by: Eric Stoltz #Episode 16 (58): Experience is the Teacher - March 11, 2002 Written by: Maggie Friedman and Winnie Holzman, Directed by: Matt Shakman #Episode 17 (59): Aaron's List of Dreams - March 18, 2002 Written by: Richard Kramer, Directed by: Dan Lerner #Episode 18 (60): One Step (Parent) Backward - March 25, 2002 Written by: David Schulner, Directed by: Elodie Keene #Episode 19 (61): The Gay-Straight Alliance - April 1, 2002 Written by: Maggie Friedman and Winnie Holzman, Directed by: Patrick Norris #Episode 20 (62): Losing You - April 8, 2002 Written by: Liberty Godshall, Directed by: James Kramer #Episode 21 (63): Chance of a Lifetime - April 15, 2002 Written by: Daniel Paige, Sue Paige, Marshall Herskowitz and Edward Zwick, Directed by: Dan Lerner Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki